When losses led to hope and happiness
by mineharmony
Summary: Ginny's life in her words after Harry left to search for horcuxs.


I am sad. That I am unhappy is not true. I am painfully lonely without him, the only one I loved. Life was not fair, to take away the only person in my heart away from me, that she will be kind enough to return me what was rightfully mine could not be said.

Oh you would say how a fifteen year old could say that this was the man of her life, I would say in defense that I will be sixteen soon , but that I feel I have lived through hell these past five year, each year feeling I would loose him to………….. Oh not to other women in his life, but to death.

And here I am at my home wondering again will he come safe to me? Will I ever see him again, will I hold him again and say the magic words to him. But I will not cry, me Ginny Weasley will not cry for him Harry Potter, but will stand by him. Oh I will continue from where he left from in school. He thinks I will be safe when he left me, HA, but no how anybody anywhere can be safe when darkness is coming. And those of us, who stand by the light coming from the torch he bears, will follow the path he has shone us. We will be ready for him, to stand by him in the final battle.

That he or I will come from the battle unscathed will be too much to ask, I think personally he thinks he will not live, he knows he might not survive.

What I know is that if both us live I will provide all of me as I belong wholly to him. I would give him a family he needs. If he dies and I will live, I will carry his torch, put everyday a flower at his grave, and when I die I will have them put on my gravestone Guinevere Molly Potter wife of Harry James Potter. If I die, I hope he will have a happy and whole life.

Two months have passed since they left him, my youngest brother, and my brother's love, to fulfill their destiny. I understand what is between them, what they are to each other, or they for him, the Golden Trio people call them. But I know he will always lead them, and the other two would blindly follow him, maybe not entirely, yes sometimes setting him straight if he wear off track, but they could jump in well for him. In ways they don't know I have a bigger hold on him, but they will be closed all others, especially me, since all three love and protect me fiercely. Two of them admitted later, it was not because I was the youngest, but because they knew that if anything happened to me, he will simply follow me to the veil and pass over with me. And they would be left with no hope, and I personally think they would have followed us if only in a few days. I was their anchor to the sane world, the one to whom they vowed to return, with him. The victory wouldn't have meant anything from them, without us. Oh how I love them.

As I board the train and meet my own trio. Luna Neville and me, we would continue DA, Dumbledore's army. Oh Dumbledore the only one he feared, who tried to protect us, or rather our childhood and teenage, but he ultimately he had to bow to our destiny. It had marked us young. So we fought, fought for Dumbledore, and Dumbledore's Man, fought for right, for good, for everything my love and his mentor stood.

Yes, Snape helped us numerous times, I forgot the count.

I can't define my feelings, or, what they were during that year, I was in daze. He took a part of me in himself, I felt half, I felt hurt, felt if I showed any other emotion other than passion to fight, then I would break. And fight we did, till one of us was taken. After that we rest of the three, I and Neville became restless and reckless. I forgot the count the number times, I was beat or put under cruico curse. Till Ester when my whole family had to be on run. Laying low at Aunt Muriel's was the worst days, all everybody said was no information, was the best information, oh how I felt, if only I could fly.

Then came the word through the DA coins. We rushed, the twins, took me, if only, if only……………. , but these things should not be said, destiny has its ways, it will not take the course we want. We went and I saw him, the love burning in his emerald eyes. When we asked so what is the plan for the fight. He said they were only looking for something and that they couldn't tell us.

I thought when will come the time I could beat out that nobility out of him, the need to protect everybody, the whole world alone. That enforce in him that he was only one man and those who love in return for what he was and stood for, were also a part of this, and will only help him. I was ready to shout, as did some others, but then the other two convinced him. Oh I love all my DA partners then, yes beat some common sense in him, we were all together in this, if he gets the icing of the cake, so be it, but rest of us would ultimately have to knock the rest of the cake.

He told that they were looking for something or Ravenclaw, Cho suggested she would show him, but out of instinct I said no Luna will. Oh how right that turned out be two of the leaders of DA together.

Then came the battle as the school barricaded itself while he could find it. My mother insisted that I remain in the room; I looked at him to see his reaction, if he allowed I will fight my mother. Allowed, is the only word I could think of, as I felt the moment he came, the authority, his power over me, over all of us. It came for the love he felt for me, for all of us and I let it wash over it. Yes I agreed I would be there to wait for him.

Guess I didn't have to wait long, the three of them asked me to step out and how I loved, I flexed my hands eager to get some Death Eaters. And we fought, we did.

Then came the voice, the dreadful voice that told him to surrender himself. The fighters withdrew as then my world fell. I saw Fred in Percy's hands. Before I could recover I saw Lupin and Tonks. The world was reeling. I fled out, to see him, find him, but all around was destruction. I saw that little girl near the doorway; oh she was too little to be there, as I help her, I felt my world crashing, I felt, that I was slowly dieing. That I couldn't breathe. Slowly in daze, I felt as if I heard footsteps moving away from me in wrong direction, away from the sanctuary of the castle, to death. I turned to look at nothing.

As I took the girl inside I thought, I will die, I was dying. I came near Ron and Hermione, looking for him, but he was not there. I knew now what was happening. I passed out, in slumber I felt their voices, "Ginny, Ginny, come back to us, come, Ginny, come". Then I felt I needed to come back, because if I will not, so will he not, and he knew he alone would be able to defeat the Darkness. I came up and looked up to my family. I wanted to tell my family he was alright and he came back to protect the world. (Damn, I could never after that fight with him about his need to protect the entire world. Part of him came back for that only). But couldn't. My throat hurt, I had almost lost him.

Then came the announcement in same cruel voice. All rushed outside to see him, I was lifted with Ron on my left and Hermione on right. We saw him limp in Hargid's hands, oh so lifeless. I felt him, his heart beat, and his hurts. Riddle said something; I barely registered, concentrating instead on Harry. Then Neville went on the same lines of his comrade, "Dumbledore's Army" he called, and we answered. I felt the horror, his and mine as Neville and the hat was set on fire, then suddenly I knew the action will begin , he moved and the world exploded.

I was pushed inside, we fought Bellatrix, with vengeance, me for Harry, Hermione for Ron and Luna for Neville. But when she missed me my mother took over, I knew the Victory was near, I smelled it . Molly Weasely fought like no other, oh she fought to kill , there was not chance that mad woman stood and die she did.

And then he fought, Riddle stood no chance, no chance at all. The power Harry had nothing compared to his, he had power, knowledge and love, ah love, "the power he knew not". If you thank it is the Hallows that defeated Riddle that day, then think again, why did Harry come back, and how could he come back? Harry came back as Master of Death because of the love of his mother Lily, his love for his friends and me, his love and need to protect one and all.

The day after the funeral and two days before the Victory ceremony, he told me everything. All of it, for the last two days he was not able to say anything but would just hold me. He said he felt if he didn't hold me tight I would disappear, that Riddle would take me with him. I told him that it will not be so. He was so strong outside; telling and retelling what the trio had decide they could with all discretion. The story each told was so similar, even on the part when only Harry was there or when only two of them were there, that I knew a lot was missing.

What part of the story was missing because, a certain seventeen year old boy decide that it what he and his friends will say, what was best for the world . He had come back as a man, as a leader, as the greatest wizard of centuries, a man nobody could question after that, even Minister of Magic held no power over him.

As he held me the power emanated from him, he was a man and I was a women , gone was the girl and boy who broke in the summer last year. I knew he will tell me the complete story and tell he did.

I felt the hell he went through and how he died and came back for me. I also shared my experiences and told him that he also came back to make this world a better place to live in.

He said he will become an Auror, joining the new department after ceremony. I smiled and said please don't shut me out this time. He said he found no point in it as anyway as I will find trouble, yes I found trouble just like trouble found him.

After that I knew all of it. The ceremony was beautiful. When he stood to speak all sat and stood in silence.

What he said, could not be more beautiful………………

"My fellow people, centurs and elves, and all others who fought for us. A great evil was averted from this world. Maybe now we will be able to be make a more peaceful and loveable world. Together we have to work to make and build this new world. This world is gift to our children and their to their children, till may the time come that the memory of this war would be called a fable.

To do this we have to strive forward. We have to keep fighting, we can never ever be again compliant, and if we put down our defenses then we would just welcome the evil back.

We would have to teach the generations to be fearless, but not complacent.

We have to give them love in abundance. It is love that saved me. Made me fearless to face my destiny and fight till the end.

The love I felt for my family, for my parents, my mentors, my friends gave me the strength. Had this not for them I would have failed. Tom Riddle made a grave mistake, when he chose me to be his nemesis, he chose a child who would be loved and protected by many. He himself died friendless.

Maybe he would have succeeded if instead for killing my parents, he would have killed their friends, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, the Lupins, The Blacks, The Tonks, Snape, McGonagall , Dumbledore. Maybe He should have killed The Order of Phoenix, or maybe better their friends, so that when my parents died nobody would have cared for me. No he let them live, and they loved me more than their lives and in turn their friends loved them with their lives. Professor Dumbledore "The order of Phoenix" will never die it will continue always.

He should have killed Kreacher when he had chance, for otherwise we would not have the helps of elves.

He should have killed Hagrid and then we would not have the help of Centurs . We would not have the love all the beautiful creatures.

Instead for learning he made the same mistake with the next generation, he decided he wanted to kill me, and got killed in return. He didn't know the power of love that bought me the right to live. To experience it. All he needed to get me was to kill the friends of my friends "The Dumbledore's Army". He could have then killed them by denying the love they received. He couldn't kill me for the love I in turn got from "Dumbledore's Army". Had he killed Ron, Hermione he would have been better off. Oh better still he should have killed Neville and Luna who loved the love of my life. She would have then died without them standing next to her and surly I would have followed. ( I shivered at this)

And to think he would have learnt when he had me in his hold, no he challenged my loved ones as they stood together protected by my love. He challenged "The Dumbledore's Army" and "Hogwarts my home" and paid dearly with it.

Now I ask you to think those of us died, they didn't die in wane. We together will live for them each day and remember them always.

I now call forth "The Dumbledore's Army" and "The Order of Phoenix" in love to two men first the man the called "Only one he feared" and second the one man who he should have feared more than anyone "Severus Snape" one of the most courageous and loving man. Snape loved me and my mother from the very core of his heart, and with that love he protected me, without a single thought about his life or reward in return. He didn't even bother to tell me, or get my love in return; no instead he strived at every step to remain in my bad books to get as much information from his Dark Lord so that he can guard me and my life."

The was so much applause that one could hardly hear, and then the crackers exploded, George overdid himself by any measure and everybody was crying as Harry took my hand to the platform and around us stood first the "The Dumbledore's Army" led by Neville, and then "The Order of Phoenix" lead by Kingsley the banners in background.

We stood thus for few minutes till Harry took in front reaching in front of Kingsley and said '"Minister" your turn'.

Kingsley said "What is more to be said? I can only think of one thing 'Thank you', and no please don't say 'You are welcome'. Good gracious we can't live another one like that. Oh by the way I meant the war not the speech. I will help you at every step you take to build this new world you talked off. Yes us oldies at "The Order of Phoenix"will. Now let the felicitations begin."

My mother says the four of her youngest grew too soon. But you couldn't stop growing, if the fate of your world depends on you, you can't be just kids, you have to be lead. And that is what her youngest did. They lead.

I feel twinge, and Harry had palpitation when each of our children start school. I remind him that Hogwarts is the safest place. That it was that place and its people that kept him safe.

I felt him disoriented when Albus started school. He was a replica of Harry. Oh not only the looks, but simply everything, the same capacity for love, respect and loads and load of courage. He was equally powerful also, much like his father and his name likes. We sometimes wonder why we put so powerful names together. Yes Albus Severus Potter, would take the dynasty forward. He would continue the fight his father started against all that is evil. And yes like his father he didn't want to lead, but they gave that mantle to him. Lead he did them into a more secure future and harmony.

You would have thought why Albus, why not James, no James was the prankster, he was the support of Albus, but he never wanted to lead , so Albus got the job who couldn't refuse , he was too good to refuse , and James got the job to be his big brother and protector.

When we were called by McGonagall at the office after six months of Albus at Hogwarts, we thought we are in trouble, no I mean our sons. But she just ask edus one question for Harry "How is Albus so intelligent, courageous, loveable, respectful, resourceful and cunning all at same time? You know that your son has achieved what his father even couldn't."

We said "what? "Frightened, concerned and proud.

"Oh, no he did no fighting like his father; the recklessness has gone to James. That one only fights when nothing else can be done about. And then you see his power he would simply quash the trouble so that it can't come back"

"You got to see the great hall to witness your son's powers"

"Before you go" said Dumbledore to Harry, "why you named Albus such?"

And Snape added "Harry my boy, you have made a disaster, imagine, Albus, Severus, and Potter together. Last we know them together they changed future and that was when they were three different people. Now as one they will wreck havoc" Both smiled making us more nervous.

When we reached, the hall that is when we saw the problem and laughed and laughed.

None of the houses sat as they should, all where mixed , yes all including the Slytherins and in between them were the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and the Potters and yes their ring leader Albus Severus Potter.

"And to top this all Potter, your son has convinced the Sorting hat, that it is useless to sort" said the Headmistress. "It says it will not sort from next term, it says as Harry Potter taught us to stand together, united we will be the best"

" I wanted to show you this Harry, I don't mind this chaos, oh I love it. How Hogwarts, will survive all the DA children specifically Potters and the Weasleys I don't know. How will we solve this mess? I don't know even if we want to sort it."

"Remember one thing Harry, when somebody from the fable you told us 20 years before will recount it, he will also add your son in the story"

That day also made us realize that the Hollows can be safely passed. Yes they would be passed to the heir, for safe keeping.


End file.
